


彼异界学园（四）

by kqbsdq



Category: BEJ48, SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kqbsdq/pseuds/kqbsdq
Relationships: 北杉
Kudos: 2





	彼异界学园（四）

冯思佳和苏杉杉一天都没去上课，麻球表示牙都要磕掉了，她昨天晚上回去过一次，门反锁了！！！  
麻球一副我懂了我懂了的表情。大人间的事，她也不好打扰～  
磕到真的了！  
麻球内心狂喜中。飞奔去E班众吃瓜群众那分享自己的情报。

E班居住的那层充满了麻球四处奔走的身影。你看她笑得多开心啊。直到...  
"麻球这么晚了你还不回去睡？"  
"额...我等下就去睡。"  
"对了，你有看到苏杉杉吗？"  
马玉灵叫住了正准备撤离的麻球。  
麻球笑不出来了。不知道该怎么回答  
"有看到吗？"  
"有...杉姐现在和冯思佳在一起..."  
小心翼翼观察着小马哥的表情。在自己说出这句话的时候一瞬间没了往日的生机。麻球暗叫大事不妙。凭借着鹅班众人的传播速度，就算自己不说小马哥早晚都会知道。索性就豁出去了。  
但是现在看这个诡异的气氛，麻球赶紧溜了。  
Alpha释放的低压就算是麻球一个未分化的小孩  
也能感受得到。  
"...那我先去睡了。"

小马哥今天还维持着昨天的低压状态，鹅班的众人觉着不对劲，和昨天麻球传播的北杉糖联起来一想...

灵杉余情未了！

霎时间又流言纷纷。加上课间悠唐一姐段艺璇来找马玉灵这个自己明面上的女友。有不少人觉得段艺璇还蛮惨的，脑补一出痴情一姐卑微苦恋心有所属小奶狗的剧情。

大人间的事太复杂了，麻球还是默默地在角落里磕糖吧。有了这次的教训，麻球学会了只在北杉gay的群里发糖，并通知群内成员圈地自萌就好了。这也算是对两人的一种保护吧。

晚上回到寝室，没看到北姐，房间像是被整理过了一遍。  
这都不是关键，关键是北姐的床单不见了！令人浮想联翩。

此时北姐失踪的床单在洗衣房中接受苏杉杉暴虐的洗礼。

"你轻点，别把老娘重金买的床单洗坏了。"  
"那我不洗了，直接丢洗衣机里不就行了吗？"  
"你恶不恶心，那上面是什么东西别说你不知道？"  
冯思佳也是没什么经验。结果苏杉杉给弄了一大滩在上面。

"你那么凶干嘛..."  
苏杉杉又要哭了。冯思佳迅速把苏杉杉给搂怀里去了。这才让苏杉杉收了回去。苏杉杉你真的是我的祖宗。

开始的几天冯思佳被苏杉杉缠着去了她房间住了。那叫一个黏人。而筑巢期过后苏杉杉就不会这样了。

会经常来找自己，但冯思佳总觉得少了点什么。可能只有在那个时候自己才更像是苏杉杉的小女朋友吧。  
更多的时候是像一个可以吐露心声的朋友。

"冯思佳你脸还好吧。"  
苏杉杉用冯思佳懒得给她开门再去给她拿的房卡开了门。  
"你说呢？"  
冯思佳脸上贴了一块纱布，这是她今天的战果之一。

这几天她把彼异界的底层闹了一个遍，她的顶点大业进展得非常顺利。阶层早已稳定下来的彼异界许久没有这种动乱了。

在冯思佳逐渐开始要飘了的时候，她看到了！！！

经过B班门口，彼异界的"后街三铁"沈小爱、胡丽芝、孙晓艳与冯思佳迎面而上。冯思佳一下子就认出来了，就是她们！

冯思佳的一生之耻找到了，前面的连胜也给足了冯思佳底气，也就大着胆子发出了挑战。只要不是马玉灵那种级别的就行了。

三铁对冯思佳也没什么印象。只当是新来的小后辈来练练手。

放学后，冯思佳一上来就用了全力。代表三铁出战的胡丽芝前面是没料到给挂了不少彩。后面才发挥出她的铁扣神力来。

在地方不大的楼梯间里，胡丽芝失手把冯思佳给推下了楼梯。

冯思佳人是还活着，但给人脸都磕到了。热心的铁扣帮忙把冯思佳送医务室了。

"最近跑我医务室的人真多。"  
医务室室长兼学生会会长刘姝贤这几天可累坏了，学生会那边也有不少人来投诉，这个时间段没什么人主动想打架的，据说是一个叫冯思佳的转校生捅的篓子。

彼异界好不容易安静了下来，刘姝贤还没休息几天，要是让她看见了，她指定得修理那个转校生一顿。

"那个你叫什么名字，我这登记一下。"  
"铁扣要人小姑娘磕破相了你赔不起的。"

"冯思佳。"

刘姝贤的表情愈发冷漠起来。如果不是作为一个医者的素养，她肯定会冒出一句铁扣干得漂亮。

这种不知天高地厚的转校生就是缺人教训。按理说她闹那么大动静，学园里的各股势力不会没注意到吧。这种潜在的威胁应该一出来就会被扼杀。她还能折腾到现在，不是自身实力过硬，就是背后有人。

现在是排除了第一种，刘姝贤好奇起冯思佳背后的那个人来。

"啊啊啊"  
"你鬼叫什么"  
"你靠不靠谱，下手那么重。"  
这倒还嫌弃上了，自己能给她治就不错了。  
"啊啊啊啊啊"  
"你再叫信不信我打断你的腿！"

刘姝贤耳根子清净多了。

处理完那块磕破皮的脸，再帮她涂了些药在身上其它部位的淤青上，有新的也有旧的。是个努力的人，但也不能那样乱来，这可能会让学园陷入好长一段时间的动乱中。这么想的话刘姝贤更加觉得冯思佳背后的那个人居心叵测起来。

冯思佳现在是一百分的不爽，她居然输了。当头一棒，让冯思佳清醒了不少。那群人看起来好像还不记得她了，可恶！原来她是那么的微不足道，有点难过...

为什么我都那么惨了这个给自己处理伤口的女人就不能轻一点！在冯思佳即将发作的时候，刘姝贤一吼，冯思佳秒怂了。呜呜呜...她看起来真的像是会打断自己腿的那种人...

算了算了。

刘姝贤嘱咐完一些注意事项，拿了几瓶药就送走了这位肇事者。

铁扣全程陪护，很负责任了，太妹可不能弄出人命来。冯思佳就没给铁扣一个好脸色，铁扣也认了。

"你今天去打了谁？"  
"B班的铁扣。"  
"不是叫你就在底层混吗？"  
"我哪知道什么底层不底层的。"  
一个太妹的尊严可是很重要的。冯思佳不爽也给苏杉杉甩了不少脸色。苏杉杉也恼冯思佳的不听话。一时间硝烟弥漫。  
"喵..."  
一声微弱的猫叫，苏杉杉还以为自己幻听了。  
"苏杉杉你家的猫叫你呢。"  
冯思佳从床底抱出了苏杉杉一天没见的惨哥儿。苏杉杉还以为惨哥儿在它其他妈妈那。  
"冯思佳你对惨哥儿做了什么。"  
抱过病怏怏的惨哥儿，苏杉杉很快发现了不对劲。惨哥儿的体温比平常高了不少。  
"没做什么，你家的猫怎么跟你一样自己跑我这来的。"  
冯思佳也有些担心这只不动弹的猫。  
"别愣着赶紧送医院。"

校内可没有兽医，冯思佳和苏杉杉翻墙出去了。  
苏杉杉带着冯思佳狂奔了好几条街可算是找到那家宠物医院。  
惨哥儿发烧了，让苏杉杉又心疼了。惨哥儿体质本来就不好，生病总是难免。

打了针退烧针后，惨哥儿的情况才好了点。

苏杉杉去药房拿药结账，冯思佳就在旁边看着惨哥儿。

恢复了点活力的惨哥儿也太皮了，冯思佳一个没留神就跳到地上，跑了出去。冯思佳拿看到了就去追。

冯思佳身上的校服引人注目。塞纳河学院树大招风，拉了不少仇恨，所以学生外出一般都会结伴而行。  
冯思佳全然不知自己被不知名的仇家盯上了。  
学院的位置偏僻。周围也有些太妹学校，又是大晚上的，不良少女集中出没的时间。

在一个拐角处，冯思佳追上了逃跑的惨哥儿。刚想往回走，就看到了几个其他学校的女生。来者不善。冯思佳手上抱着惨哥儿不好出手，还是开溜为妙。

"哟，这不彼异界的吗？怎么怂成这样。"

冯思佳刚往另一个方向没跑几步，又冒出来几个人。彼异界你们是有多招人恨。

只能硬上了，一腿过去趁其不备拌倒了一个，开了个缺口。我溜了，不见。  
冯思佳有些得意，老娘可是北皇，你们这些杂碎也想拦住我，见鬼去吧哈哈哈哈哈……

然后冯思佳就真的见鬼了。

光滑的高墙上仿佛能映出已经石化掉的冯思佳。冯思佳似乎忘了她还是个连学院周围地形都没熟悉的新来的。她跑进了一个死胡同，身后是跟来的...

杂碎就是杂碎，就算自己要挨一顿打也是。今天算她们走运。冯思佳蹲下来将惨哥儿紧紧护在怀里。

闭上眼睛认栽了。


End file.
